Half & Half
by Purple Spoon of Doom
Summary: One of the Winchester boys is half vampire, but which one? R&R, pwease? *puppy dog eyes* rating for later chapters and mild violence. IS BACK!
1. Fangs

**DISCLAIMER: I do not and never will own the Winchesters :'( or any thing related to the show Supernatural. Damn. I only own the half vampires, I think. **

* * *

><p><strong>AN: my dreams are so fudging weird (okay, if did not get that your fired.)**

**A/N 2: Sam is 16, Dean is 20.**

* * *

><p>My tongue licked my lips, way too fast fro the human eye to see. Ah, the curse (or blessing, it just depends), of being half vampire. Skin like stone, but still warm; no heartbeat: skin that can only be broken by silver (really pisses me off when we hunt werewolves); silver allergy (for lack of a better word); oh yeah, and my dad and brother are hunters. The wendigos blood smelled so sweet. My tongue flicked across my 2 inch fangs. My irises were a cold black, I hadn't fed in a while, and my pupils were black slits. I took a fighting stance. The wendigo roared, I lunged. Oh, damn. Dean saw me. Crap. Crap crap crap. Oh well. Too late now.<p>

After a few minutes of fighting the thing, it flung me into a wall. Well, it tried, I spun, crashing into the wall, facing the floor, knees up to my chest. One hand on the wall, one up in the air behind me. I dug my fingers into the cave wall 1.28 centimeters. Yeah my brain was awesome like that. It didn't take me even a second to register the hormone coming off of Dean, were he was, were the wendigo was, and that fact that my dad had come up right behind Dean. I looked up. Dean's breath hitched in his throat, this was all on the back burner! On the front burner however, was the wendigos blood. How to get to it, wendigo flesh was nasty.

I launched my self at it, landing on its chest. Perfect. I dug my fingers into its sternum, and ripped its rib cage apart. Got straight to its heart, and sunk my fangs in. I lost my self in the bloody glory. The wendigo toppled. My added weight caused it to go forward. My head created a spider web crack in the rock I just put a hand out behind me and rolled us over.

I pulled my head up after the thing was dry. My eyes were a glowing crimson. Blood dripped off of one of my fangs. I felt warm. Like my kind always does after we feed. Now, how do I tell my ex-Marine, the world-is-black-and-white-there-are-no-shades-of-grey father what I am?

* * *

><p><strong>And that is a question for later! Reviews are to me what pie is to Dean.<strong>


	2. Explinations

**Disclaimer: same as usual. Not mine, just borrowing Kripke's toys. **

**A/N: I was SOOOO surprised at people's reaction to the story; my favorite review came from ****Mooney Magnolia. **

**Sam = 16 Dean = 20**

**Deans POV**

Oh my god. My brother had fangs. FANGS! He ripped a wendigos rib cage open. How could he rip a wendigos rib cage open? "Uh, Sam? What the hell is going on?" I asked, not really wanting the answer.

"It's a long story. Maybe we should discuss this at the motel." He was eyeing Dad like he expected Dad to start hunting him, not that I would let that happen. Sam laughed nervously. Dad nodded mutely. The 20-minute car ride felt like 20 years.

When we got back to the motel room Dad spoke up "Okay, Sam. What's going on?"

Sam let out a long breath. "Well, uh, I may, or may not be a . . ." The rest trailed off too low for us to hear.

"Sam, for the love of god, speak up," Dad snapped.

**Sam's POV**

Oh god. Oh god. Oh god, you have a sick sense of humor. I took a deep breath and finished. "Imhalfvampire." It came out in one breath.

"Um, a little clearer, Sammy." Dean looked confused.

Another deep breath. "I am a half vampire." And one more deep breath for good luck.

"Half vampire?" Geez, loud enough you two?

"Yes, half vampire."

"How are you half vampire?" Dad was in interrogation mode; I was in this for the long haul.

"Mom never told you her dirty little secret? She was a half vampire, I am, some how Deans not, probably because of Dad. Speaking of, please don't hunt me," I rambled on, detached.

"Mom was WHAT?" Dean screeched.

"What exactly should we know about this?" Dad asked tentatively.

"Um, well. I don't sleep; I don't need food; I don't eat people, no offense, but human blood has no appeal to us at any point in time, I wouldn't eat you anyway, your family, you're my coven; I can tell the difference between people and different creatures just by smell; I can see the individual mitochondria, no, Deanna, I will not explain what they are, in your cells;

I can smell anything up to 3 miles away; and I see 9 colors instead of the normal 7. Oh! And the only thing that can do any damage to me what so ever is silver, it burns. That is why I hated hunting that werewolf last month." I held up my hand, there were pink marks on my fingers and palm where I handled the silver bullets. "Burns from the bullets. I can also punch through solid concrete with out cracking it. My brain remembers, stores, and has room for everything. It's like having a camera with unlimited film."

"Okay then. Wait what's a coven?" Okay so Dean was interested.

"Coven is to half vampire what nest is to inbreed." Whoops, slang. Now I have even more to explain.

"Inbreed?" Dad looked at me like I was nuts.

"Er, vampire. They don't like us, we don't like them. We're mutts, they're inbred, we're sluts, they're psychotic, we're whores, they're unstable. So on so forth."

"Sam, what's up with the name calling?"

"That is another long story for tomorrow, but I will say this why are we whores and sluts if the mother of our race was a full blooded vamp? Just saying.

**Reviews are to me what pie is to Dean. **

**~Hugs and Pie~**

**RainbowUnicornofDeath**


	3. Kidnapped

**PN: yay! Another chappie! HEY! Who's that?**

**Me: my Plot Conspiracy Theorist.**

**PCT: 'ello!**

**PN: Go. Away.**

**Me: PN you were working on my other story.**

**PN: *sticks tongue out at PCT, turns around, and walks away***

**PCT: was it something I said? *Kicked puppy expression***

**Me: no . . . Well. Whatever. Here is chapter 3!**

**PN: *walks back in with a bag of mini donuts* what? Wou were gonna do it wif out me? *Starts balling***

**Me: no, no, no, shh, PN shh.**

* * *

><p>I was watching, as usual. Dean was better than cable! Dad slept like the dead. Dean tossed and turned. Then sat up to look at me, "Do you always watch us sleep?"<p>

"You're better then cable! So, who's Amy?" Hmmm, redundancy.

"What? Amy? Who's Amy?"

"There were . . . noises." He looked at me like I was nuts. "You talk in your sleep, man."

"Uuuuuuhhhh. Yeah, well, the thing is . . ." he trailed off. "Bitch." He picked up a pillow to throw at me. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>I woke up to "Wakey, wakey, mutt."<p>

Oh crap. Sure enough when I opened my eyes and looked up, there were vampires. I realized that I was tied to a chair . . . with silver chains. I was screwed. Well, Dean says you can do any thing with a GED and a Give 'Em Hell attitude. I don't have a GED, but I have a High School Diploma. Same thing. Now, for the Give 'Em Hell attitude. I moved, hissing as the nape my neck hit the back of the chair. Silver. "You guys went all out here, didn'ja?" Okay, so I had a snarky attitude.

"S'mmy" Dean groaned, waking up. "W's go'n on?"

"Uno momento, por favor. Have a psychotic freak to handle."

"You speak Spanish, great! Now you can whore around in two languages!"

"S'm, D'n?" Now Dad was waking up.

"I'll let the three of you have a wittle family moment. But first." He reached out and slapped me, hard as he could. If I had been human, my neck would have broken, twice over. It hurt like hell when the side of my neck and face hit the chair, not to mention the slap itself hurt, it was beat on Sam day. I say bring it on. Theres the Give 'Em Hell attitude. "Awww. I was hoping for a scream or a moan or some indication of pain." He pulled out a silver knife. "Come on, humor me." He shoved the knife in my side, not where I would kill me. Sadistic bastard.

"You forgot one thing." I looked up at him. "I'm a Winchester, we're known for being stubborn assholes."

"I know, that's why we went after you. It'll be fun to see how much it takes to break a Winchester. Especially a mutt one." Should've seen that one coming. He left. Now, to get out of these chains. One wrist was kind of loose. Theres my ticket. I started worming my wrist out of the cuff.

"Uuuhhh. Sam? What the hell?"

* * *

><p><strong>PN: You can't end it here!<strong>

**PCT: Yeah! What she said.**

**Me: Well I am, and that's that.**

**PN and PCT: but . . . but . . .NOOOO!**

**Me: Yes. *glares***

**PN: meep.**

**PCT: *gulps* scared, very, very scared.**

**Me: okay who should save them? im thinking caleb, bobby, an oc (preferrably another 1/2 vampire) or pastor jim? maybe gordon walker before hes a psychopath. lemme know in a review or a pm! thanx**** anyway . . . **

**Reveiws are to me what pie is to Dean!**

**9/9/11 **

**ok if u dont review or pm i cant update!**


	4. Freedom!

**Me: okay, sorry it took so long to update. RL is. . . well, at the moment its hell. Why do you ask? (great now I sound like fudging Yoda, speech therapist, needs he.) first thing I do after I let my dog in? Step in a nice steaming pile of dog crap. ew. ew. And once more for good measure, ew.**

**PCT: oh, sad day.**

**PN: HAHA!**

**Me; okay since like NO ONE voted on the poll I had up, im going with what my 2 special voters voted for. And a couple of ocs. Which may or may not be important. There is also a new poll up on my profile, plzplzplz go vote. I wanna know what you guys think!**

I ignored them and kept trying to get my wrist out of the damn thing, the silver was not helping, it was draining to be in contact with that much silver. I would pass out in about 10 hours, give or take a few minutes, even less time if I kept moving my wrist. The more I moved my wrist the more silver came into contact with my skin, the more silver got into my bloodstream. I was gonna have some serious health issues, hopefully they wouldn't be permanent. And now that I think about it that knife was probably silver too. Shit, with a side order of shit. God, I gotta get out of the motel room more often.

There were crashes and bangs coming from another room. In the hell hotel. In the middle of Bumfuck, Nowheresville, USA. I stopped moving, and sighed, closing my eyes.

"Ew. That's disgusting." Dean commented. I opened my eyes, there was a blood splatter on the wall in front of the door.

A voice said "Nice one, J, I gotta take a picture of that splatter!"

Voice #2 stated "You are seriously disturbed aren't you, Kev?"

"Oi, will you two knock it off? Geez, we have already signed our death certificates just by coming here, we dont need to give dad and Uncle Sam another reason to kill us."

"And dance on our graves." Voice #1, Kev, which I can only assume was short for Kevin, his voice was too cheerful for the topic at hand.

A fourth voice spoke, a woman this time, "Kevin, Jesse, you two are to disgusting for your own good. And you, Johnny, are not our parents. So knock it off. Your voices are grating on my nerves." A feminine shadow moved along the wall and a young woman came into view. "Okay we maybe dead before we get back home." She turned towards the hallway.

"Waddya mean, Mel?" a kid, no older than 16 or 17 came into view. "Yep we are deader than dead." Two more people came into view, one was skinny, but not overly so, also looking about 16 or 17, he had blonde hair in a buzz cut. He was wearing khaki cargo pants and a black tshirt, he had biker boots on, I wouldn't be surprised if he was Deans kid from the future . The other one looked to be about 20 years old, had brown hair long enough to be tied into a pony tail.

"Well," Ponytail said, "lets get them out of here. I was slowly loosing consciousness. I lost it just after they got me free.

**Dun dun duuuuunnnn. He he, OK, I didn't go with the poll because I got a spark of inspiration. Don't worry anonymous poll voter! Bobby and Gordon will come in later! so I now have aplan (and a plot so expect updates(sporadic of course, I have never been able to stick to a schedule to save my life!))**


	5. Small Revelations

**Okay, I wanted to update earlier, but I didn't, so I will try to get two chapters up today/tomorrow. PN and PCT ran away to Iowa to get married, I didn't even know they were together, let alone lesbian! so congrats to the happy couple, I will try to go on without them while they are on their honey moon. And here's my alter ego, Lola, she likes to go by Schitz, soo. . .**

**Schitz: she owns nothing! which is sad :(**

I woke up in our (Deans, Dads, and mine) motel room, I blinked, "Wuz gowin on?" I groaned, my head _hurt!_

"Ahh, you're awake. Good. How do you feel?" It was Ponytail. "I'm John, by the way. You can call me Johnny."

"My fuckin' head feels like a thousand fuckin' elephants ran over it. And my wrist hurts."

"Understandable." Said Khaki, the one who looks like Deans future kid. "I'm Kevin, call me Kev."

"I," said a feminine voice, "am Melanie, Mel for short. And that," she pointed over her shoulder to the pale kid with short brown hair, "is my brother, Jesse."

"You can call me J."

**J's POV**

It was hard to tell him to call me J, he was the one who started the nickname. It was hard to look him in the face, he had died trying to protect me, because of my stupid move. He shouldn't have died to save me, he told me not to to tag along, that it was too dangerous, but like every 14 year old boy, I knew everything, so. Here I am, x amount of years in the past, trying my damnedest not to cry. He looked a lot like me. Mom and Mel don't blame me, but I do. My baby brother wont know Dad because of me. I ran out of the room, I couldn't be in there any more.

**Okay, so not as long as I would like, but its an update, I will have another chapter up today,tomorrow, whenever, before December 25****th**** at least.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Holidays! here's that second chapter I promised you!**

**Okay here's the OC's:**

**Kevin (Kev) – 16 – skinny, blonde buzz-cut – Johns fraternal twin**

**John (Johnny) – 16 - long brown hair – Kevin's fraternal twin**

**Jesse (J) – 17 - short brown hair – ½ Vamp (the winchesters don't know this though) → Dominant, implied that he and Mel are Sam's kids.**

**Melanie (Mel) – blonde hair, mid back length – ½ vamp (again, only Kev, Johnny, and J know) → also a Dominant**

**Aaron – 2 – blonde – ½ vamp, J and Mel's lil' bro' → the winchesters dont know about him, yet (AKA: hasnt been intro'd yet), mentioned only in passing (reread the last paragraph in the last chapter and look hard)**

**Cole – 35 – blonde – ½ vamp → again, has yet to be intro'd, except for in passing, reread the last paragraph of the last chapter, hes there, somewhat. Submissive**

**now, is that better? Clear up any questions? Does it create more? Feel free to pm,email, or review with questions, comments, questions or comcerns!**

**Mel's POV**

As J ran out, I knew that we were thinking the same thing, or close to it any way. The way Dad died. Sam (AKA Dad, yeah, he'll kill us when he finds out), looked confused, just like uncle Dean asnd grampa John, who Johnny was named after.

"Uh, is he okay?" Dad asked.

"I don't know." I answered. "Dad died a few years ago and J blames himself. Dad's the one who started the nickname." Dad's face twisted in pity and empathy, altho he lost gramma Mary, instead of grampa John, he looked towards the door J ran out. "Dad went on a hunting trip, we, being J, me, our parents and 2-year-old brother, are all half-vampires, he was getting blood for mom, who was pregnant at the time, J wanted to go with, Dad said no, but J ended up stowing away, the Werewolf that Dad was hunting went after J. Dad died protecting him. He see's it as his fault. None of us blame him, but he feels guilty about it. A few months ago me and mom found out that he's been cutting, if he could here it straight from dad's mouth that it wasn't his fault, he'd believe it." Hence why we were in the past, to help J, and maybe get Dad to write this down somewhere so he'd know where J was hiding.

Dad sighed, and got up well, tried to get up. Johnny and Kev pushed him back down. "We'll do get him." Kev offered. "We've dealt with this before."

I paced until 20 minutes later, when Kev and Johnny came in with J behind them, his eyes and nose red.

**Okay we stop there folks, I promised an update before or on Dec. 25, which is today.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okie dokie! Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: if I owned it, I would have a nice computer. With a ten-key. God I miss my ten-key.**

J's POV, What he was thinking as he ran,pretty much just a lengthy, but important, flash back.

Okay, you have no idea how hard it is to stare your dad in the eye knowing you were the reason he had died. I ran out, tears in my eyes. Only Mel would be able to follow me. I remembered everything clear as a bell. All half vampires have photogenic memory.

******Flash Back******

"No, Jesse, you're not coming. It's too dangerous."

"But dad! I'm 14 -"

"Exactly, 14 is too young to be going on a werewolf hunt, Jesse." His eyes flashed red, so, I knew he wasn't kidding around.

"Jesse," My mom called, "Can you help me for a second?"

"Go." Dad pointed towards where mom was. "Now, Jesse."

"But -"

"No buts Jesse, you're not coming thats final."

"Jesse, listen to your father." Mom was standing in the door. "If he says it's too dangerous then its too dangerous. Now, come help me with putting up your baby brothers crib."

"Can I help?" Mel asked.

"Can you put together the changing table?" Mel nodded. "Okay then." Mom looked worn out. All of his pregnancies were hard on him. He had lost two other babies since I was born. It was hard on both of my parents, so this time they weren't taking any chances. "Be careful, Sammy."

"Always am." Dad walked over and gave mom a hug. "Go lay down, Cole." Mom sighed but did what dad said.

"Why can't I come? I'm perfectly capable!" Or so I thought I was. Dad stopped in the doorway.

"No, Jesse, you're not capable yet of taking on a werewolf. Drop it. You ARE staying here, and helping your mother put up that crib."

"You hunted a werewolf when you where 13!"

"I was part of a three man team, I had also been only holding the extra silver, Jesse, I wasn't part of the fighting."

"Still!"

"No, Jesse." He turned to look at me. "It's too dangerous." he walked over and put his hands on my shoulders. "I don't want you to get hurt. Which -"

"Has a small chance of happening."

"Which has a BIG chance of happening, Jesse! You. Are. Staying. Here. And help your mother set up your baby brothers room."

"But dad!"

"Jesse, no. Not right now." He left.

"J, come help us." Melonie said. I took off, tears streaming down my face. All I could think was "Why doesn't dad trust me?" now I know what he was doing. Trying to keep me safe. Thats how he died too, trying to protect me from that werewolf.

******Later that same night******

"Jesse! Run!" Okay, yeah, 14-year-old boys, not the greatest listeners. I heard an unearthly metallic ripping noise, horror filled me.

"Dad!" I ran back to where I last saw him. There was blood everywhere, dad was, too. The werewolf really did a number on him. The werewolf howled at the moon somewhere to my left, approximately 50 miles. I figured I owed it to dad to hunt that SOB and bring it home to mom. I took off after it. Needless to say, I got it, but I spilled about 50% of it's blood, but most of it made it's way back to mom. I walked home slowly, trying to figure out how to tell mom and Mel that dad was gone.

******End of flash back******

I had been sitting here about ten or fifteen minutes, Johnny and Kev had found me. "Jesse, man, everything alright?" It was Kev talking to me. He put his arms around my shoulders, tucking my head under his chin.

"It's so hard, Kev, I can hardly look him in the eye."

"Go get a room, guys." Kev stuck his tongue out. Johnny rolled his eyes, "Very mature, Kevvy, Dad would be so proud." I just laughed. They smiled.

"Let's go back, J, come on."

"O-okay."

As we walked back all I could think about was when I told my mom what had happened. I don't like remembering that moment, the look on moms face always broke my heart. Also when Aaron, my little brother, would ask why didn't we have a daddy, like the other kids. I can barely look into his eyes with out knowing that I was the reason that we didn't have Dad anymore. Mom and Mel went off on me a few months ago when they found out I was cutting, but they don't understand. It was like being a balloon, that just keeps filling and filling and the only way to release some of the build up is to make little cuts in the surface. They said that Dad wouldn't want me to be hurting myself, and that he wouldn't want me to blame myself, but I do. If I hadn't have followed him, he wouldn't have had to try to protect me.

"Hey, Jesse." Mel greeted me. The rest of them just looked at me.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay." I just wanted to go back to the way things were, when I was 14 and still had him around. There was a knock at the door. Melonie opened it.

"MOM?" Me and Mel shouted.

"What do you think you two are doing!"

"Uh, well you see -"

"Ya know what? I don't wanna know, I just don't wanna know, Melonie."

"Mewonie! Jesse!" Aaron was along too?

"Hey, buddy how are you doing?" Mel picked him up.

"Goowd."

"Come on in, I guess." Uncle Dean said. Mom nodded. "I'm Dean, my brother Sam, and our father John."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Cole. And the little guy over there is Aaron."

"Me's two!"

"Really?" Dad asked, already acting like a dad, Aaron nodded.

"Yup!" Aaron said, excited to have met someone new, he was most definitely a people person. "Momma says i's be fwee soon." Melonie handed Aaron to dad. Aaron started chattering on and on about the tire swing in the backyard that 'JJ' (that is, me) put up for him. About the tree that we had planted for dad, told him about the neighbors. He also told dad about Eric. Eric was a bastard, he kept trying to force my mom to be with him. He had just decided that mom was going to be his mate. He was the kind of asshole that thought that sub's were pretty much worthless, just here for decoration,had to cook and clean. Asshole. Anyway, Uncle Chris had beaten the guy to a pulp. A big part of why Dom's wanted my mom was because dad had been the alpha, for lack of a better word, of the colony, I was next in line, but if someone mated with my mom then they would be the alpha.

Ya get what I'm saying? I only took the position when I turned so that way people would stop harassing Mom. But I found I was pretty good at it, and it was another way to be closer to my dad. Who was still being yakked at by Aaron. And smiling too. Mom was not happy, "Mel, J, lets go talk. I have some things to ask you both."

**Yay! 4 pages! Okay, you know the drill;**

**Read, review, hug monkeys.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Is me! I'm back! This has slowly become a WIP, but I think there will only be one or two more chapters, three at most. And the rest of it will be in 3rd person.**

* * *

><p>"I think you mean that <strong>we<strong> have some things to ask." Sam was suddenly standing behind Mel and Jesse. They all gave a start.

"What do you mean?" Cole asked.

"I'm not dumb, and I have a nose. Wear my sweaters often?" Cole was speechless. "I knew we were related the first time I met them. I was just waiting to see if they were willing to tell me themselves."

"Oh. Ah, well."

"Lets go out side and clear the air, so to speak." Cole took Aaron from Sam and walked out side.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything. Namely why you are here" Sam's tone left no room, an order, not a question.

Melonie sighed. "We-" Jesse shot her a glare. "Okay, I decided Jesse needed a wake up call. And that the best way to give him that would be to go back in time and have dad deliver it."

"That would be me, I assume." Sam questioned, an eyebrow raised. Melonie nodded. He sighed. "Well, anything else I should know about?"

"No?" Jesse's statement came out as more of a question.

"Well, two outta three ain't bad."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jesse's tone was indignant.

"A least two out of three of my kids are able to own up to their . . . indiscretions." A voice said from the shadows. A very annoyed voice. The owner of said voice stepped out of the shadows, looking much like he did when he was 16, excepting he was a bit taller, had more scars, and an air of authority about him.

It was Sam.

"Dad!" Melonie and Jesse said at the same time that Cole said "Sammy".

"I do NOT wanna know. Both of you are in huge trouble."

"Yes, dad." Melonie said. Jesse just ran over and hugged Sam. Sam wrapped his arms around his boy.

"I love you, daddy." J whispered.

"Love you too, buddy."

"Hey," said Cole, "don't i get a hug?" His voice was thick with tears. Older Sam held out one of his arms.

"Yeah, sweetheart." Soon all but younger Sam and Aaron hugging. "Lets go in."

"Okay. But, wait. How are you here?"

"Later, Cole, later."


	9. I'm sorry!

I think that I am just going to abandon this story, I have no inspiration for it any more. If you want to continue it, just let me know. I may rewrite this story in the future, but as of right now, it is done.


End file.
